User talk:Carnarvan/Archive 3
For Madan So I'm scrolling through my facebook... And a friend of mine has liked an event my college is putting on. Hunter Hayes is apparently making an appearance at UW-Eau Claire. Only that's not what I noticed. What I noticed was Kedric Shane staring at me.... and then realizing that he's staring at me... in an ad for something on my old campus. And then I realize that it's not Kedric, but it's Hunter Hayes, and now I'm having all kinds of conflicted feelings for so many reasons. xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:52, February 24, 2016 (UTC) GMing Think you can be impartial enough with Owen to GM the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match this upcoming week? :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:05, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Madan Aladan When do you want to RP their first date? I'm fine with whenever, just asking for planning purposes. Little Friendly Reminder :) Hey, Carn! I just wanted to remind you to post with Winston in the match, as I'm not sure Valentin is an active character anymore, so I think he might be the only Beater, and we need at least one, as you know. :P Thanks, and I hope you have a great day! :D Still figuring that out I'm pretty annoyed.... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:19, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Just yes~ I'm gonna reserve her now! Also, wanna rp Wolfmore or Jess? Hey! So i though i sent this last night (Obviously not :) But I just wanted to say hi! Work loads suck as do time zones but i should be on a lot more soon. And thank you! Fandomgirlforever (talk) 13:07, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Role play request We role play our characters at olivanders? CanBoy67 (talk) 21:35, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Problem with character page (again) I don't know if it's me or what but earlier I had a problem with my Ophelia Swenson page and the admin in at the time fixed it. However I'm once again having the same problem. You should see the problem straight away when you click on the link. CanBoy67 (talk) 01:20, March 22, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Mason and Alissa Young? I'm up for anywhere. Roleplay Request Would like to request a role-play scene between Ophelia and Mason at Kings Cross CanBoy67 (talk) 22:39, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re Okay role-play Your turn Posted Re I half get it and half confused the metagaming part sorta makes sense the rest of it I'm lost on. I just can't seem to figure out this roleplaying thing very well :facepalm Re Oh okay now I get it. CanBoy67 (talk) 23:29, March 25, 2016 (UTC) responded I responded also how would I go about asking your character if he likes trouble? CanBoy67 (talk) 23:36, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay CanBoy67 (talk) 23:42, March 25, 2016 (UTC) replied I replied CanBoy67 (talk) 23:46, March 25, 2016 (UTC) posted Your up Your turn Replied Modified the post CanBoy67 (talk) 00:20, March 26, 2016 (UTC) For Madan For Cam For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:37, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Aladan Morning Carn! So, I was thinking maybe the La Lune Bleue/The Restaurant? Or anywhere else works. I'm open for anywhere. RP Chat seems to be down. But yes, I'd love to RP. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:05, March 28, 2016 (UTC) For Winston Cadence James Hi! I was wondering if I could create Cadence James? If so, also wondering if there's anything important I need to know about her. Great! Thanks! :) RE:Managing Okay. It was just a spur of the moment idea, so yeah. Thanks. No Problem No problem. I was looking at it this morning, and realized all those weren't new tryouts. We have a similar thing for our prefect forums, so I just copied some code over. Anyway, if you need any other help with background stuff or coding done just let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Better safe than sorry... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away OMG CARN WHY Why do you have to have character ideas that make me have a character ideas? Why....ugh. Can I make little Cassandra? Oh! Can we also rp Jess someone soon? I'm trapped at work... For another completely not exhilarating 4 hours. It's your post on Cam/Charity if you want to make me a bit less bored. But no pressure. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:46, April 8, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hope and Cam Whelp, I'm still stuck at work. :P And I don't get to start closing for another hour and a half at least :'( So sure xD This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:39, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Alessa So, does this mean that I need to find another career path for her? I maybe was stalking Cam/Hope. If so, I'll start work on designing her music/art studio/shop. Very well. But, I thought she was still on probation and that June 25th they'd reconsider? But, if that doesn't hold true, then I'll sign her up for like Art/Music or something for Hogwarts this term. Or I'll put her in the background for a little while. Cadence and Hank Sure! Could you post first, though? I still need to make her talk bubble. Re Yeah, I guess that //might// be a good idea. :P I don't have rehearsal today, and so far I don't have much homework, so I should be on for quite a bit tonight, meaning we can talk about it if you're on. :D Ayy, I'm out of school now, so I'm up for chat/your chat/my chat/whatever I don't really care, if you are? I mean, I think we'd need Emma to figure out what she wants for Twyla and all that, but since she's been gone for 12 years, we could figure out some of that maybe?? Alrighty Great, thanks for letting me know. :D Still On/Still Up You know what? I have wanted to RP with you for a long time now. Technically for about a year, but never mind that. What do you say to Meadow and Alexandra, or Brianna and Hank. If you happen to feeling more grown up right about now maybe Andy and Winston? That last one is kind of a stretch, but I think the first two could really work. :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:47, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I should work on the way I say things. You do not have to apologize to me, even in a joking way. I should have asked you a year ago. Also I heart you so much right now for going first! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :- Hecate Grimm (Hex Me) 11:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Twyla's Family Sorry, I was a few days to reply...not been feeling too good :/ But yeah, Greene sounds great :D Let me know if you've got any other ideas or we need to talk about anything again. I know there's stuff we probably need to discuss and plan, my brain is just too frazzled to think of them right now. Love you, have a good weekend :) ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 12:01, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I'm Back Yeah...I was feeling majorly stressed and then there was school...so...yeah. I'm back now though. Greene Family Planning It happened here. Nap and I created things. I hope you and Emma like them. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 06:14, April 18, 2016 (UTC) For Hank This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:02, April 18, 2016 (UTC) RPs If you want to continue it, it's your post over at Florean Fortescue's. :) Also, if you're interested, maybe we can RP Owen/Malia, Mason/Tori, or Winston/Sapphire? :D Maternity So, since babies don't often stay in or come a day or so early, that's what's happening to the Mitchell-Anderson couple currently. Can you RP Cam for us? The wand for Alexa? Willow is a healing wood, and from Sankt Goarshausen means the waters of the Lorelei. The free-given Kappa Tooth inverts the basic aggressive/malignant tendencies, so the wand will be disinclined to conflict or harming others. It will, however, excel at research and theoretical magics. Is this suitable? Alex Jiskran 23:30, April 22, 2016 (UTC) PS The "Message Me" link in her bubble connects to "Carnarvon" - not here. :) A Glad you like I try to vary the music, something with a degree of relevance, or a related message, so that chars are individuals from the start. Ditto the wand materials. :) Alex Jiskran 10:00, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RP request Carnarvan I was wondering if after your current rp if Ckohrs0221, you, and me could rp our characters. I'm assuming I would also have to ask her as well. CanBoy67 (talk) 04:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Freezing Charm Hey ^_^ I was wondering if it was in the cards for any of your classes this year. The second years are on pixies right now, so if you aren't doing it I would like to work it in :P (but if you are no biggie) (there are plenty of hexes) 12:34, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Role-play I would like to request a role-play between Mason and Ophelia at 5:00 est which is 9:00 utc as I will be at work today. CanBoy67 (talk) 11:30, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Role-play Would like to request role-play at black lake between Ophelia and Mason CanBoy67 (talk) 00:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) RE Okay where were you thinking? : Posted : Posted : Posted : Posted : Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted :Posted, almost done : CanBoy67 (talk) 00:33, April 30, 2016 (UTC) CanBoy67 (talk) 00:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Psst I posted on Faith/Dakota. Although if he's distracted by a certain someone else I get it. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:20, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Duel within Hogwarts How would we go about doing a duel between two characters? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:10, May 1, 2016 (UTC) okay In a general term are characters allowed to duel? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:16, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay duels can be held but all characters involved will get in trouble, I'm assuming this applys to the grounds as well? CanBoy67 (talk) 02:22, May 1, 2016 (UTC) I thought so thanks Carnarvan CanBoy67 (talk) 02:29, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Sergei Orlov is up and running Congrats! Alex Jiskran 16:34, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Carn, I noticed my character and yours are using the same model my character being Christopher Arnold Percy Owens so I was wondering how you want to handle that. Thanks, Elle Did you still need Elle? If so, feel free to put her wherever you need, and we can RP after the fact, or whatever's needed. Sorry for the late response...I've had a cray few days. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch Hiii! Sooo, I may or may not have pulled an all nighter and I mayyyyy or may not have forgotten which match you wanted me to GM. *nervous laughter* (i'M SO SORRY I SWEAR I'LL BE A RESPONSIBLE GM FOR THIS MATCH AND ALL OTHER MATCHES YOU ENTRUST ME WITH. I LOVE YOU.) Can I just make sure which match is mine? SO SORRY AGAIN. LittleRedCrazyHood 20:37, May 9, 2016 (UTC) You're not a nag! Sorry for not posting right away! (And you're totally not a nag!) Posted! (So many exclamation points. Oops. I'm just a little bit excited about Quidditch.) LittleRedCrazyHood 13:10, May 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Daily Prophet Of course she can be replaced! Merisa and I had scrapped that anyways, so feel free to. And thanks for taking my RL stuff into account. I'm looking forward to seeing what you all produce in the future! And if you don't mind me asking, who's gonna be the replacement? And also... When you can, want to RP? I'm open for anyone. SCREW IT Can I take the Army char or nah? :P Chris Knight Gryffindor! :D (also, would you maybe be interested in an rp between him and tori? :D) Ummm Since I knew I was going to be really busy for a long time, I didn't think I would be able to post on quidditch matches, nor did I really think Edmund would want to play for Puddlemere (nothing against them, they're my babies, buuut), so I said I didn't really want him playing then...I know I told Jaye about that (and the fact that I wasn't really seeing a reason for me bringing him back anymore_, and I thought I told you about it, but I guess not. I don't know. I guess I'll remake his bubble and I'll use him for the matches. I can't promise I'll be able to post much or anything though, because I'm busy as heck and I'm trying to take a small break, where I just post here and there on my roleplays... :/ Jasmine So...I just wanted to check that Kedric has Jasmine? With Kimi having run off I know Emily would have made sure she wasn't just abandoned, but Kedric has taken her right? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Ok. At some point we'll have to RP Emily coming to check on her. Just wanted to make sure that hadn't slipped through the cracks on my end. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:22, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Got it Thanks for letting me know, I'll change that! Quidditch She'd prefer Seeker, but if you needed her to be a chaser she could deal with it, hoping to move into a seeker position eventually. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:31, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be best. Here, or elsewhere if they would ask her to meet them somewhere. Since the season's started she assumed she didn't get a position, or failed her tryout or whatever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:35, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Meet Dustin Dustin is ready to go-- I just wanted to run the history by you, since I'm not 100% sure I didn't miss something you wanted in there. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Nope, that was just a coincidence. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:00, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Dates I think either would be interesting. John's in Slytherin with her so that would be an easy match, while Chris is in Gryffindor and unless they had classes together, or he saw her with Mal, probably wouldn't bump into her. Do you have any preference? If not I'll just...pick and we can go from there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:03, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good. Do you want to RP him asking her, or just...have them show up at the ball together? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:10, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:15, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re Great! Would you like to do that now or later? :) For Chris |Phoebe=An owl would land on the window outside of Chris's dorm room, the letter having his name in big, swoopy letters. Chris - I guess I might as well, right? So, I'd love to go to the Yule Ball with you, as long as I'm not ditched halfway through. I'll see you in class. - Phoebe ♡}} For Dakota |Saff=''Dear Dakota, I'd love to! I'll make sure I'm there, I really can't wait! ♡ Sincerely, Saffron P.S. If my brother says anything to you, I am so sorry...He's crazy. I suggest just shooing him away.}} Mason He's been moved to the Hospital Wing. If you get on before I post, just wait a mo'. I have an owl to send >.> 21:07, May 20, 2016 (UTC) It's time to judge! The champions have successfully completed their Fist Task. Like with canon, the first task will be scored out of 10, based on effectiveness, creativity and display of skill. Please post Nathan's score for each champion under the "scores" header on the first task page. You have until 11:59pm, May 22nd (UTC) to do this. If the champions' posts aren't on the page, check the archive! Thanks! Yule Ball By the time you're up, I'd imagine the Yule Ball will be opened, or will be soon...So, I guess just let me know when you want to start RPs for Dakota/Saffron and Chris/Phoebe, if you actually want to RP them there, and I'll be down to. I have a totally empty schedule these next two weeks besides light studying and school (which hasn't really gotten in the way before), so. :P Heyo So your character Hank is pretty cool, and I was wondering if you'd like to rp him with one of mine sometime? Or if you'd rather use a different character or are too busy, that's cool too :) Lil Bundles So, I know in the past Ash has helped fund the Orphanage. If you'd like him to show up with extra presents, a feast, whatever...just let me know. If not that's fine too, just wanted to offer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:24, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Benjamin's disappearance My understanding was that Francis was following up with Ferlen? Did I miss that RP? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:35, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Benjamin Sure. I'll be on for at least a couple more hours. Feel free to post in Ferlen's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) For Winston and Francis This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:52, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Ball No problem. Sorry I missed the end of the ball. It was a crazy weekend (as mine tend to be recently). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Melinda Sure...Melinda always needs more chaos. :P She'd say yes if he asked, and it could make things interesting if she started partially ignoring Mal for John, etc. She doesn't think they'll get married or anything, but she does like him. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:14, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sure! The Common Room's fine, but Melinda likes to spend her time outdoors even in the winter, especially by the Black Lake or the Forbidden Forest if you wanted to look for her there instead. I'm fine with wherever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:21, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Ball? What happened at the ball? Did someone die and I missed it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, June 1, 2016 (UTC) GMing Hey. I'm not really sure which match you intended me to GM. (If you PMed me it before...well, ugh, crappy internet.) I wasn't sure if I'm still GMing at all/GMing one of the current matches, or I'm up for it during the next matches? ^^" Sorry. About my article... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Second Task, First Round Complete! The first round of the Second Task is complete. The duels can be found here. The winners of each duel automatically get five points-- so you are giving up to five points to the losers (Aleksander, Rafael and Wesley) for creativity, effectiveness and display of skill. The second round of duels will be finished by Friday, and you can post scores for those duels over the weekend! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:35, June 8, 2016 (UTC) :The second round of duels has been completed. Please post your scores for the champions by Sunday, OOC! Lil Bundles I posted with Emily on Lil Bundles. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:35, June 9, 2016 (UTC) For Winston This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:32, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch Question So...since teams seem to be getting one game off, I assume we can do the Harpies next given the death? Maybe we can do a quick IC funeral or something instead for them? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:13, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RP? Melinda and John? Maybe in the Talk:Slytherin Common Room? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:01, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Your post. :) On Faithkota, if you like. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:53, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Judging! The final task is over! The third task had the challengers facing three different obstacles: a hippogriff, Blast-Ended Skrewts, and a dementor. This challenge is being scored the same way the first one was-- a score out of 10, with points for creativity, effectiveness, and display of skills. The score is for the challenge as a whole, we aren't awarding 10 points/room. It's just one score out of ten for the entire Task. The scores can be posted on the scoring section of the Third Task page. Please post them by midnight, UTC on June 26. Thank you so much for judging-- you've helped the tournament to be a great success! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:01, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Of course! :D When will it be starting? Professors! Hello! If you could clear out your class page(s), that would be greatly appreciated by the OOC Team. Naturally, this would include resetting points. Thank you! :D Re Hey! I knew you wouldn't be able to, but I'm not in any hurry...As long as it's done by the start of the new term, we're all good, but I'll go do it or ask somebody else to do it for me. No problemo. :) For Dakota This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:34, June 30, 2016 (UTC) For Mason This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:34, July 5, 2016 (UTC) RP Sorry for getting back to you so late...had a crazy weekend. Anyway, I'd love to RP Melinda. Where at? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:55, July 5, 2016 (UTC) As a former counselor... I'm willing to bet you're about to head to bed. :P On the off-chance that you aren't (I also remember getting the week of the 4th of July off due to low numbers), are you interested in RPing Faith/Dakota in Greece? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:09, July 6, 2016 (UTC) :Have a good night! I know how precious sleep can be. ;) Prince Villa is where I posted. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:23, July 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm in my sandbox If you want. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 02:19, July 9, 2016 (UTC) The Wanted Cuz I was wondering if I could make one of Kedric's cousins? :Sure thing! :) ::Okay so. I decided that this new Woodhouse's dad got disowned...so yeah...NO HEIRS FOR THE WOODHOUSES...I guess. Anywho, can you take a look at this and tell me what you think? Thanks. :) Lucy and lil bundles? Are you still alright with her working there? If so... rp? 15:53, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lil Bundles Can you maybe interrupt w/ Kedric in Sofia and Sabina's RP? Because neither will pull back, plus Sofia's going to get adopted... :P For Owen Heeey! Would you maybe wanna RP Owen and Malia, or Owen and Tori soon? :) ::Started at The Trolley. c: :: Rp? ^ :Alright! Well, do you want to rp Jess, Wolfmore + Scarlet, or Vesa/Kedric? Hey So I made a page on my sandbox to keep track of Scarlet's behaviors and favorite things. Feel free to add whatever. Heyyyy Ready to rp Mason and Bri when ye are, seeing as Hogwarts is now open and stuffs >3< posted here~ RP? Are you back from camp yet? (I know you probably are and I just haven't been around). Anyway, we never finished the RP with Melinda and Chris at The Hog's Head, but since it's been so long maybe we should just start a new one at Hogwarts somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:17, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Fat Lady's Corridor. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Mason This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) For Owen